


Treasure Her Kisses

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: 100prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Lexa thinks that she will treasure Costia's kisses.





	Treasure Her Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For my prompt table at 100prompts on dreamwidth to the prompt, _first kiss_.

Costia is her first romantic partner in many ways before Lexa is chosen to be Commander. She is her first kiss during that time when she allowed another in her bed freely.

Their kiss is soft and warm, yet clumsy for their first shared kiss, but Lexa doesn't mind that. Not when she has dearest Costia there beside her.

Hers is the first kiss that she will treasure dearly in her memories of Costia.

"I love you, Costia," Lexa whispers in the dim darkness of their rooms and Costia smiles brilliantly at her, gently cupping her cheek.

"I love you too, Lexa."


End file.
